Meet to Split Up
by Wisma Ryuzaki
Summary: "Kau tidak tahu jika aku sedang melarikan diri disini?" Sasuke menatap gadis yang dicintainya dengan penuh keberanian. Akan ada saatnya dimana ia melarikan diri untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama gadis tunggal Haruno ini, dan kembali saat ia sudah siap untuk melakukan peperangan dan balas dendam. / Vampire fict / Terinspirasi dari Noblesse (: / SELASA UP
1. Chapter 1

"S-Sasuke, pergilah ... m-menjauh, kau harus melarikan diri — _ukh_ "

Mata hitamnya membulat menyaksikan kematian hampir seluruh klan Uchiha mati dihadapannya, terlebih sosok kakaknya yang mati demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang nyaris terkena serangan. Ia membenci ini semua, tapi sekarangpun nyawanya berada diambang kematian. Dengan air mata yang jatuh dan sama sekali tidak ia inginkan, Sasuke berlari menjauh dengan sisa kekuatannya. Membiarkan sang musuh yang tak lain salah satu klan pengkhianat itu menguasai dunianya.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, ia mulai membacakan beberapa kaimat dan matanya yang hitam kian berubah warna menjadi warna merah pekat hingga darah menuruni pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Sialan, dia berhasil lolos! Apa kita harus mengejarnya?"

Tangan lelaki itu bergerak keatas memberikan tanda jika sosok Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang patut di takutkan. "Biarkan dia pergi, kita sisakan satu klan Uchiha." Balasnya dengan seringai menakutkan yang terpampang di bibirnya.

Semua musuh menertakawan nasib tak kuasa mayat-mayat yang berasal dari klan mereka sendiri. Uchiha Madara, meskipun ia memiliki hubungan nyata dengan Sasuke sebagai Kakek dan Cucu, tapi ia tidak pernah menyayangi sosok keluarganya sendiri. Ia memiliki suatu alasan yang membuatnya menginginkan pembantaian klannya sendiri dan balas dendam.

.

.

.

" _Huh ... ukh_ ," Sasuke menyeka darah yang bercucuran dari mulut dan matanya, ia memejamkan sejenak mata itu hingga warnanya kembali menghitam, dengan tubuhnya yang lemas, Sasuke pasrah mendudukan dirinya dijalanan tempat manusia biasa berada.

Ya. Ini adalah kehidupan barunya, dimana seharusnya ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan wujud nyatanya sebagai seorang kaum bangsawan dari Vampire dan dimensi yang berbeda.

* * *

" _ **Meet to Split Up"**_

" _Mati untuk hidup, dan mati selamanya"_

 **Bagian Pertama**

.

.

.

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Rated : M (untuk beberapa adegan yang bisa saja muncul)

Genre : Drama

.

.

.

* * *

"Ibu, tapi sekarang keuanganku sedang benar-benar habis! Ibu macam apa yang tidak percaya penjelasan anaknya?" Sakura merogoh dompetnya seraya menelpon dengan sang Ibu yang masih terhubung disana.

Meskipun ia tahu jika Mebuki tetap tidak tahu ia berbohong atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi yang Sakura lakukan saat ini seolah-olah ia mencoba memperlihatkan dompetnya yang kosong dan perlu diiisi.

"Benarkah? Jadi Ibu sudah mentransfernya hari ini? –akh! Aku mencintaimu Ibu, sekarang juga aku akan mengambil uangnya." Sambungan diputuskan Sakura secara sepihak. Ia bergegas keluar dari dalam apartemennya untuk membawa uang yang sudah ditransfer oleh Ibunya.

Meskipun ia hanya seorang gadis tunggal Haruno, ia cukup mandiri berada sendirian di Kota Konoha. Berbagai macam cara agar ia tetap hidup, seringkali Sakura lakukan. Mulai dari kerja part time sampai masuk sekolah karena beasiswa. Tapi sejauh ini, ia bukanlah anak dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Ayahnya yang seorang direktur diperusahaan milik kakeknya, membuat apa yang Sakura inginkan selalu terpenuhi.

Namun, itulah Sakura. Egois tapi teguh pendirian.

Ia menutup pintu apartemen dan tidak lupa menguncinya dengan kunci cadangan untuk menghindari terjadinya sesuatu.

Senyumnya tidak hilang, wajahnya juga terus berseri-seri. Hari ini, hari Minggu. Dan Sakura tidak heran ketika ia sampai kebahu jalan, banyak sekali pengguna sepeda dan beberapa orang tua yang sedang jalan santai.

Sakura berjalan kesalah satu jalan kecil alternatif jika ia akan pergi ke super market atau sekedar mengambil uangnya di ATM terdekat, begitupun jika ia terlambat masuk sekolah. Jalan ini tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang Konoha asli, karena jalan yang merupakan arah ke bangunan tua yang sudah runtuh beberapa tahun silam, dan Sakura yang pertama kali diberitahu Naruto jika mereka terlambat masuk sekolah —Uzumaki Naruto, anak walikota yang tinggal diapartemen berhadapan dengan apartemennya.

Aroma bau khas kayu menusuk indra penciumannya, namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Hingga aroma lain yang lebih menusuk indra penciumannya membuat Sakura bergeming. "Bau amis dari mana ini?" gumamnya dengan kepala yang menoleh kesegala arah.

Mata hijaunya mendadak membulat memastikan jika apa yang tengah ia lihat bukan sekedar bayangan atau ilusi. Ada sosok lelaki tampan dengan darah yang tersebar dimana-mana, pelipisnya pun demikian. "Dia ... sudah mati?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dengan perasaan was-was dan hati-hati ia memegang pipi lelaki itu. Sekarang, sebenarnya ia sudah siap untuk berteriak.

Dingin. Sangat dingin, melebihi es krim beku dari kulkas apartemennya. Sakura menarik tangannya lagi, ia melihat tangannya yang memucat seketika hanya karena memegang pipi lelaki itu.

" _Kyaaa_!"

Sakura menutup matanya, saat ia merasa badannya oleng begitu saja karena tangannya yang ditarik oleh lelaki yang ia kira sudah meninggal.

Ia tidak berani membuka matanya, dan lebih merutuki jika seharusnya lebih baik ia tidak mengacuhkan lelaki yang _berpura-pura ini_.

"L-lepaskan aku!" ujar Sakura setengah mendesak dan rasa takut yang menjalari bagian badannya.

"Kau kemari untuk memastikan keadaanku 'kan?" tanyanya dan kali ini ia membuka penuh kelopak matanya hingga Sakura dapat melihat dan sejenak terpikat dengan mata lelaki didepannya.

"T-tidak, aku hanya kebetulan berjalan kearah sini. Le-lepaskan aku, ada kepentingan lain yang bisa kuurus." Jelas Sakura mencoba memberontak dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Berikan darahmu, dan kau akan kubiarkan pergi." Sahut lelaki itu dan kali ini nada suaranya berubah mendingin seketika.

Sakura menelan salivanya, ia berpikir lelaki didepannya sedang memberikan lelucon berkedok serius. "Jangan main-main, kalau kuberikan darahku, bukankah aku akan mati?" tanya Sakura memastikan, ia memberikan seringai merendahkan untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Lagi pula kau seperti vampire saja." Tambah Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak serakah. Berikan sedikit saja darahmu dan kau bisa meminta apapun."

Langkah Sakura yang sudah berhasil bangkit kembali bergeming, ia menolehkan kepalanya ragu-ragu kearah lelaki itu yang menampakan raut wajah keseriusan.

"Baiklah." Sakura kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki itu dan kemudian memberikan telunjuknya. "Lukai kulitnya hingga darah menetes dan kau kubiarkan menghisap darahku." Ujarnya memperjelas ketika lelaki itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa kulakukan hal itu?" lelaki itu bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, ia meraih pinggul Sakura hingga badan mereka menempel kemudian menyibak rambut gadis itu hingga leher jenjangnya terpampang lezat didepan matanya.

"A-arkh! Kau g-gila?" Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, mulai dari lelaki yang menusukan gigi taringnya pada kulit mulus leher Sakura, dan menghisap _sedikit_ darah gadis itu kemudian, ia menjauhkan badannya.

Sejenak ia mengusap leher Sakura kemudian menyeka sudut bibirnya yang masih tersisa darah. "Darahmu yang kuhisap hanya untuk menutup luka yang ada dalam tubuhku. Jika aku ingin mengembalikan kekuatanku, maka aku harus meminta ijin kedua kalinya padamu untuk melakukan hisapan yang kedua." Sahut lelaki itu menjelaskan cukup panjang.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi didepannya, ia mendeham pelan menutupi ketidak percayaannya. Lelaki yang penuh luka tadi sekarang tampak normal dan bahkan 2 kali lebih tampan dari keadaan sebelumnya. Tidak ada tersisa darah dimanapun.

"K-kau, dari mana sebenarnya asalmu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Secara tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seolah apa yang dikatakan Sakura cukup menyakitinya. Tentu saja karena ingatakan _tadi_ malam masih bersarang dalam kepalanya, dan Sakura membuatnya mengingat lagi kejadian _itu_. Dan ia benci mengingat kekalahannya.

"Baiklah, tak masalah kau tidak mau beritahu dari mana asalmu, sekarang aku harus menagih janjimu."

Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sakura cukup intens. "Katakan saja." Gumamnya.

" _Dia cukup tampan, jika aku tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, pasti seumur hidupku hanya ada penyesalan."_ Bathin Sakura dalam hati, ia memasang pose nya yang tengah berpikir kemudian menjentikan jarinya. "Jadilah pacarku." Sahutnya dengan begitu meyakinkan, tapi justru membuat lelaki didepannya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Hn? Apa itu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika bagaikan tomat hingga ia tidak kuasa untuk tidak membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Rasanya memalukan sekali posisinya sekarang, tapi bagaimanapun bukankah lelaki itu sudah berjanji padanya?

"Pacar adalah kekasih, jika dikehidupanmu mungkin kau belum pernah mengenalnya, tapi dalam kehidupanku sosok pasangan memang sangat dibutuhkan." Jelas Sakura masih mempertahankan wajahnya agar tidak memandang kearah lelaki didepannya.

"Pasangan? Suami istri?"

Sakura mendadak salah tingkah, setelah wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, kali ini ia merasa serba salah dengan apa yang harus dikatakan pada lelaki itu. Kelihatannya sangat kuno sekali, tapi tidak masalah selama Sakura mendapati wajahnya yang diatas rata-rata. Mungkin –ia harus cukup sabar.

"B-Bukan, akhh~ sudahlah, aku tidak mau menjelaskannya. Kau membuat kelapaku _pusing_ saja." Gumam Sakura asal, ia meurutuk dalam diam, mengambil langkah untuk segera bergegas pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu.

 _Grep!_

"Hn. Kalau begitu, ayo, kita jadi pasangan pacar." Sahutnya —membuat mulut Sakura menganga tak percaya.

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Author Note

Update hari Selasa, dan do'akan semoga aku selalu punya waktu untuk buat kelanjutannya (: see u next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

"Masih lama?" Sasuke menatap bosan dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dengan jubah hitam yang dipakainya membuat ia begitu menonjol diantara banyaknya manusia yang berlalu lalang. Mereka semua adalah _santapan lezat_ baginya.

Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya pelan, "Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Minggu ini banyak sekali orang yang mengantri di ATM." Balas Sakura jujur. Biasanya tidak pernah sepenuh ini, dan rata-rata orang yang akan melakukan transaksi adalah perempuan.

"Hn, lebih baik aku pergi." Gumam Sasuke dan melihat awan yang mendung dan mendukungnya untuk berkeliaran di bawah langit –dikehidupan manusia.

"J-jangan, tunggu sebentar saja. Jika kau pergi dari sini, kau bisa menyesal tidak menemukanku selamanya." Ancam Sakura, walaupun ia tidak yakin ancaman ini akan menahan Sasuke untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Nona, kita baru saja bertemu dan satu jam yang lalu berkenalan. Bagiku tidak masalah jika sekarang aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengamu lagi." Balas Sasuke, namun ia tidak bergeming seolah menuruti ancaman Sakura.

"Jadi alasanmu masih berada disini?" tanya Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

Bukannya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan gadis itu, Sasuke justru mendorong Sakura untuk segera masuk kedalam ATM sebelum didahului oleh orang lain lagi. Dan jadinya, Sakura tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut lelaki itu.

* * *

 _ **Meet to Split Up**_

" _Mati untuk hidup, dan mati selamanya"_

 **Bagian Dua**

.

.

.

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Rated : M (untuk beberapa adegan yang bisa saja muncul)

Genre : Drama

.

.

.

* * *

"Dengar aku lelaki aneh, kau tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa maluku saat orang-orang yang melewati kita melihatmu dari atas kebawah! Mungkin, kau tidak aneh bagiku. Tapi mereka justru mengira kau sedang merayakan pesta hallowen bukan pada waktunya!" Sakura beberapa kali menekankan kalimat yang dirasanya perlu untuk digaris bawahi.

Ia mengajak Sasuke masuk kedalam mall, jumlah uang yang dikirim oleh Ibunya cukup untuk bekal dan membeli beberapa setelan baju untuk Sasuke –pacarnya.

Sekarang, Sasuke sedang berada diruang ganti dan Sakura sedang menunggunya diluar. Sesekali banyak lelaki yang mencuri pandang karena mereka cukup heran dengan keberanian yang dimiliki Sakura. Tetap berdiri didepan pintu ruang ganti seorang diri tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun lagi.

Pintunya dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang keluar dengan _style_ anak muda jaman sekarang. Baju polos berwarna putih dengan celana jeans dan model robekan khusus dibagian lututnya membuat ketampanannya 3 kali lipat meningkat. Sakura menelan ludah, namun beberapa detik kemudian kesadarannya sudah kembali pulih.

"Bagus, bagus sekali jika kau yang memakainya. Ayo, Sasuke. Kita harus berbelanja keperluan lainnya." Sahut gadis itu senang. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan merebut kantong baju yang kini berisikan jubah yang sebelumnya Sasuke kenakan.

Mereka berjalan bersampingan tanpa rasa risih dan malu lagi, terlebih itu untuk Sakura –karena Sasuke tidak begitu memedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Dengan Sakura yang mengenakan kaus polos putih dan hotpans jeans membuat mereka sangat serasi satu sama lain.

Banyak sekali pasang mata yang tertarik untuk terus memerhatikan sosok Sasuke dengan rambutnya yang unik dan sosok gadis cantik disampingnya. Sakura sesekali menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis lain yang mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke. Dan rasanya antara peduli dan tak peduli.

"Apa manusia selalu menjadikan tempat ini sebagai sumber makanan?" bisik Sasuke disamping telinga gadis itu.

Sejenak Sakura tertegun seketika dengan badannya yang menegang, namun kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu. "Disini banyak sekali kebutuhan yang bisa kami beli, dan jika itu memang diperlukan." Jelas Sakura kembali memilah buah-buahan yang pantas nanti ia makan diapartemennya.

"Untuk makhluk bernafas sepertimu apa kau tidak merasa sesak?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dan kali ini ia tidak mendekatkan badannya. Reaksi awal tadi cukup membuat Sasuke paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura lewat gerakan badannya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Sakura buru-buru memasukan buahnya dengan asal menghindari kontak mata lagi untuk menyelamatkan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kencang. "Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak paham sesak maksudmu, tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja disini." Jelas gadis itu mengarahkan trollynya kearah pelayan khusus penimbang buah-buahan.

Sasuke diam, ia tidak menanyakan hal yang macan-macam dan kedengaran tidak logis untuk orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia membuntuti langkah Sakura yang berjalan kesana kemari mencari semua kebutuhan pokok dengan uang yang tersedia dalam dompetnya.

Tidak ada protes lagi, dan justru Sasuke seakan menikmati shopping Sakura untuk pertama kali. Ada satu kejadian, dimana Sakura yang memintanya mengambilkan sabun cuci di jajaran paling atas dan tubuhnya yang tidak cukup tinggi sampai ia tidak dapat mengambilnya.

Sasuke melakukan hal itu, apa yang Sakura inginkan. Banyak juga beberapa gadis dan wanita yang berdecak menduga jika mereka pasangan kekasih dengan kemesraan mereka. Padahal Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan iya jika ada siapapun menanyakan hubungan apa yang dijalin mereka, bahkan ini adalah pertemuan yang tiba-tiba.

"Rasanya aku lapar, kau mau menemaniku makan?"

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Astaga, aku lapar. Kau sudah meminta darahku, dan kali ini giliranku untuk makan. Jadi, kau harus membalas apa kebaikan yang sudah kuberi." Balas Sakura mendelik tajam.

Tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya, dan Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun meski ia ingin. Ia turut diam dan mengalah mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju cafe terdekat dari mall Konoha. Gadis itu tidak menjinjing belanjaan apapun dan memberikan semuanya pada kedua tangan Sasuke.

Entahlah, awalnya Sasuke melihat isi nota yang harus dibeli gadis itu tidak banyak, tapi saat mereka sudah sampai ditempatnya, mendadak banyak sekali barang dan jenis makanan yang Sakura beli dengan alasan ini itu –menjurus pada kebutuhan manusia —biasa.

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka duduk berhadapan dikursi yang hanya disediakan 2 untuk 1 meja. Barang belanjaan gadis itu pun Sasuke simpan disamping tempat duduknya sekarang. "Jangan memakan darah babi." Lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada yang terdengar cukup serius.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, tidak ada daging babi dicafe kecil seperti ini, tapi kemudian ia mengulum senyum tipis ketika melihat dimeja sebelah mereka ada orang yang sedang memakan _hamburger_ dengan begitu lahap. Sakura tahu jika makanan itu tidak benar-benar dipesan dicafe ini.

Ia hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala ringan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pernah memakan daging babi. Mereka terlalu jorok, sering berada di tanah kotor." Jawab gadis itu dengan mantap.

Bagi Sasuke jika ia meminum darah babi, apabila ia sedang merasa kebingungan atau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahannya bersama wanita yang dipilihkan sang Ayah –sebelum insiden malam terjadi tiba-tiba. Untuk keadaan biasa saja Sasuke tidak pernah mau meminum darah babi secara Cuma-Cuma. Baginya darah babi, minuman dengan tingkat kelezatan rendah.

"Kau melamun Sasuke, apa kau sedang memikirkan alasanmu sampai kedunia kami?" Sakura menatapnya dengan cemas, ia memegang lengan Sasuke yang tersimpan diatas meja hingga lelaki itu menatap kearahnya.

"Hn, aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa. Kau tidak akan mengerti alasan apa yang membuatku sampai disini, hingga sampai pada akhirnya kau tahu alasan apa tanpa harus dijelaskan." Jawab Sasuke kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kau benar. Tapi jika kau merasa memerlukan seseorang untuk kau limpahkan kekesalanmu, mungkin aku bisa menerima itu semua. Mengingat keadaanmu yang tidak baik, saat pertemuan pertama kita tadi, sudah kusimpulkan jika kau sedang dalam keadaan terdesak untuk bisa pergi ke tempat ini. Benarkah begitu?" harap-harap cemas, Sakura memandang Sasuke memintanya untuk sekedar membalas ucapannya meskipun dengan gerakan badan.

"Ya. Itu memang salah satu alasannya. Minumanmu, sudah datang." Sasuke buru-buru memotong ucapannya sendiri, dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari tempat duduknya, ia sudah merasakan kehadiran pelayan yang membawakan jus strawberry pesanan gadis ini.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, aura jaga-jaga Sasuke mulai keluar. Ia merasakan hawa lain sekarang, bukan dari manusia, bukan dari bangsa nya sendiri, melainkan dari sosok siluman yang tidak bisa ia ketahui bagaimana wujudnya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Naruto?"

"Eh? S-siapa kau?" Naruto menatapnya terkejut, pertanyaan ambigu dan Sakura tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto tanyakan, ia hany mencoba menjawab tanpa melihat pandangan yang dilemparkan Naruto pada Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya.

Tatapan dan aura membunuh yang mereka tunjukan satu sama lain.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku Naruto. Dan ini Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil." Jelas Sakura memandang bergantian kearah dua lelaki yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Seharusnya Sakura tidak mengenalkan mereka berdua, karena Naruto maupun Sasuke, tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjalin hubungan baik.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Author Note

Ayooo tunggu ya updatenya, tunggu juga spesial di tanggal 29 aku akan update lagi sekaligus peringatan hari ULTAH AUTHOR (: see u next chap!


End file.
